Overleg gebruiker:Darth Stefan
Mijn overleg pagina: -- 16 december - 15:45 Hoi kzie dat je een hoofdpagina maakt? Ziet er goed uit joh! Er zijn namelijk een paar dingetjes waar ik nog niet aan uit kan namelijk, weet jij hoe? :* Create article moet nederlands worden :* Links menu (MechScape Wiki, Top Content, Commity, etc) zou ook nederlands moeten worden Groetjes RoseMary ---- Hoofdpagina Hij zeker mooi! Ik zal hem aan de pagina toevoegen, maar het laatste mechscape nieuws balkje staat een beetje scheef, hoe pas je dat aan? :) Laat mij maar de artikelen maken, heb je trouwens een idee voor het nieuwe logo? ik dacht aan deze afbeelding thumb|left Groetjes RoseMary Welja ik weet niet of het alleen bij mij het probleem is, dit is wat ik zie: Afbeelding:Foutje.jpg Groetjes RoseMary ---- Yepz, zit weer lekker joh! ' Afbeelding:Thumb_51926_ItsAllGood_.jpg Heey, Al een gedachte voor het logo? Ik weet zelf niet hoe het moet, ik denk dat we genoeg artikelen hebben voor nu (tijdelijk) weet zelf ook niet welke ik moet toevoegen, jij enkele ideeën? Groetjes RoseMary Hoii Nou dat las ik ook ''ergens, maar veel verder zijn we niet, ik heb een photoshop, maar ik heb geen idee hoe je het gebruikt... Ken je soms iemand die wél weet hoe je zoiets maakt? Msn-vrienden of mensen van de RuneScape wiki? (ps. soms voeg ik wel eens een pagina toe aan je wiki) Groetjes, RoseMary ---- '' Wauwwww.. Het lijkt wel echt!!!!'' Ik kan niet zeggen of het echt is, maar het lijkt er wel op!! Sorry voor het late antwoord, ik was er een weekje niet Ik zal hem vragen om een afbeelding voor deze wiki te make! :) Groetjes RoseMary -- Geloof, het spel komt er wel ;-) Maart is een mogelijke datum, ik hoop dat ik op je kan rekenen, wants als ie uitkomt, zitten we met héél veel werk ;) don't worry :-) Zo ging het ook met RuneScape 2 :) --RoseMary 30 jan 2009 13:57 (UTC) ---- andere skin? - snelle manier om nieuws te posten? Hey, aangezien MechScape in zicht zou moeten zijn, zoek ik nog een mooie skin voor onze wiki, ik vond de skin van jullie RuneScape wiki erg mooi, ken jij toevaliig ook zo iemand die zo'n 'science fiction achtig' skin zou kunnen maken? Vervolgens zoek ik een manier via de hoofdpagina snel nieuws te plaatsen, een knop met 'nieuws plaatsen' ofzo, misschien een idee? --RoseMary 15 mrt 2009 11:17 (UTC) Skin Ik vind het goed! :) zou je daar iets moois van kunnen maken? Moet wat science fiction uitzien! Je mag het altijd aanpassen of veranderen! MechScape zou in zicht moeten zijn, maar ik kan er niet zijn tot vrijdag, ik hoop dat jij wat kan helpen als ie deze week zou uitkomen! Ik vermoed dat ie volgende week klaar zou moeten zijn! btw, we hebben ook nog bewerkingsiconen (bezig met bewerking, artikel moet schoongemaakt worden, etc) nodig, maar dat is misschien voor later :) Groetjes -- --RoseMary 18 mrt 2009 17:37 (UTC) Beheerder '''Proficiat :), normaal gezien zou je nu beheerder van deze site moeten zijn! 'k Wens je veel geluk op de site en dat we nog vaak zullen samenwerken! MechScape komt eraan!! (Hoop ik) --RoseMary 20 mrt 2009 14:29 (UTC) Super! Ik vind het super gemaakt! Bedankt! Ziet er goed uit, in de toekomst kunnen we het wat aanpassen als het spel er uitkomt :) Ik vind het super! Heb jij ook problemen met het logo? Soms duikt ie in elkaar en verschuilt die achter de zoekbalk. Enig idee hoe we dat kunnen fixen?! Nogmaals - dikke bravo :) vind het super! --RoseMary 21 mrt 2009 10:57 (UTC) ---- Gerucht 24 maart? Er is een gerucht dat de game op 24 maart released zal worden! Het blijft een gerucht, maar wil het je dat maar even laten weten - want ik zal er dan niet zijn :( Wilde je dat even laten weten - Just incase ;-) --RoseMary 22 mrt 2009 09:16 (UTC) ---- Okée, is goed Bedankt! =)) --RoseMary 22 mrt 2009 09:31 (UTC) 100 Artikels in zicht Hey, wat een leuke achtergrond ség! Jammer van MechScape, maar het komt wel *knipoog* (genoeg bewijzen). Ik kan tijdens de week tijdelijk niet op internet komen, maar wel tijdens weekend, ik heb ondertussen al een 17 tal artikelen op papier gezet, die zal ik toevoegen op de site, ik zal ervoor zorgen dat we aan de eerste 100 artikelen komen ;-) ik werk eraan, als je wil, kan jij al sjablonen maken voor "bewerken" (als dat er nog niet is), en misschien moeten we iets anders met het logo doen? Aanpassen? Vind je werk best wel knap van je :)!! Houden zo! --RoseMary 25 mrt 2009 17:42 (UTC) ---- Oh oké! Begrijp het :) ik zal het doen vanaf nu, we zouden nog een paar dingen nodig moeten hebben en dan wachten op MechScape :) Sjablonen :* voorwerp (info over voorwerp in kader, maar we dat kunnen we nog niet maken) :* dringend schoongemaakt sjabloon :* ster-sjabloon (als het artikel volledig af is) :* verwelkomingssjabloon voor nieuwen :* er komen waarschijnlijk nog meerdere Ik vind het logo van de wiki wel mooi, maar we zouden MechScape Wiki anders moeten inbrengen in het logo, snap je? Met 3D effecten, schuine tekst, iets modern en duidelijk. snap je? Als het spel uitkomt, hebben we HOPEN informatie om ook aan de indeling en lay out van de hoofdpagina te werken :) dat kunnen we dan nog later bespreken. Als we die sjablonen gedaan hebben, logo wat aanpassen en 100 artikelen, zijn we zéker klaar voor de game :) We wachten al maanden :( Heb jij nog enkele ideeën? Neem je tijd hiervoor ;-) er is zéker nog tijd, we staan voor op schema =) Groetjes --RoseMary 28 mrt 2009 14:00 (UTC) ---- Wat mooi zo'n ster (à) laten we zo'n ster tijdelijk houden, misschien kunnen we later er een specialere ster van maken (effecten, mechscape stijl) en later toevoegen aan ons hoofdpagina met ster-artikelen in een aparte kolom. --RoseMary 28 mrt 2009 14:33 (UTC) Meer informatie :* bekijk dit even, kan je er iets mee doen? (werkbalk vullen) :* Er zal een ras komen genaamd: pliigi :) :* interview --RoseMary 28 mrt 2009 20:50 (UTC) ---- Afbeelding:Deze.jpg Die poster zou een mooie achtergrond geven, dat bedoel ik ;-) --RoseMary 29 mrt 2009 12:19 (UTC) ---- Misschien kan je het inzoomen? Ik weet niet of je dat beeld dan scherp kan zetten, ik ken niets van photoshop :P Maar misschien valt er wel iets mee te doen. ---- We hebben soms last van spammers of mensen die vaak spelfouten of foutieve informatie geven, let er dus voor op. --RoseMary 1 apr 2009 16:37 (UTC) ---- Afbeelding:Mechscape_nl1.jpg Wat vind je hiervan? Ik wist alleen niet hoe je die mech in het logo kon verwerken, misschien jij een idee? --RoseMary 9 apr 2009 18:35 (UTC) Slecht en goed nieuws Hoi, ik las net op het MechScapeworld forum dat de game een andere naam zou hebben, namelijk Stellar Dawn, het kan best wel kloppen want MechScape zou de naam van het project kunnen zijn, tenslotte willen ze niet dat Mechscape op RuneScape zou lijken, ze wouden iets helemaal anders. Het goeie nieuws is dat ik de Wiki http://nl.stellardawn.wikia.com/ in m'n bezit heb, dus we zouden alleen de naam moeten veranderen en alles kunnen verhuizen naar stellardawn (maar een veel mooiere wiki dan deze), natuurlijk doen we dit pas als de game officieel gereleased zal zijn! --RoseMary 9 apr 2009 23:25 (UTC) ---- We zullen zien als het spel uitkomt, we hebben altijd nog die andere site just in case, je weet nooit, nu doen we beter voort met deze site, toch? --RoseMary 10 apr 2009 14:18 (UTC) ---- Hey, ik wilde er een taal toevoegen op de hoofdpagina, maar er verandert niets, weet jij wat er aan de hand is? Zou je die zwart-met-sterren achtergrond terug kunnen toevoegen? volgens mij lijkt ie mooier :) -- 16 mei 2009 17:29 (UTC) ---- Ken jij een 'snellere' manier nieuws te posten? Met ergens een linkje met: nieuws posten ofzo :) We staan zelfs nu al in de spotlight, kan je dat geloven?! -- 20 mei 2009 11:46 (UTC) Bedankt Ik wil je bedanken voor de verbetering van deze wiki :) Het enige dat me dwarsligt is de top van de site met de poster. Misschien was die volledige sterrenachtergrond wat mooier? 'kvind het vervelend voor je want je had zoveel moeite gedaan voor die poster erop te zetten. Maar toch - DANKJEWEL :D -- 21 mei 2009 18:48 (UTC) Poster thumb Op deze afbeelding staat geen MECHSCAPEWORLD.COM, het is maar een klein detail maar je ziet het toch Poll Hej, ik vroeg me af we niet de poll er terug op de hoofdpagina kunnen opzetten? Ik vind het handig en het is eens wat anders dan stemmen voor de verkiezingen dan voor MechScape =) -- 30 mei 2009 08:48 (UTC) Fouten Ik zie net dezelfde fouten als die op de andere computer van je, wist niet dat het bij jou anders was, ik heb deze site op andere computers bekeken en dat was hetzelfde beeld als dit. Hmm.. Waar zou dat aan liggen?-- 3 jun 2009 15:22 (UTC) Re: Skin Nou ik zie net hetzelfde als jij, heb het daarnet geprobeerd -- 11 jun 2009 13:05 (UTC) Re :Wel raar. Ik zal wel om hulp vragen. --Darth Stefan 11 jun 2009 13:32 (UTC)Darth Stefan Weetjes Hej, we kunnen misschien weetjes op de hoofdpagina gooien? Een balk waarop je elke dag een nieuw willekeurig weetje over MechScape kan lezen, een beetje zoals wist je dat? snap je? Zou jij dat in elkaar kunnen steken? Heb geen idee hoe je dat moet doen. -- 23 jun 2009 10:58 (UTC) Engelse MechScape skin De Engelse MechScape wiki wilt onze Nederlandse MechScape skins gebruiken voor hun wiki, zou dat oké voor je zijn? Of ben je tegen het feit dat ze het zomaar stelen van onze wikia? (zou ik wel snappen) 'k vind toch dat ze jouw toestemming nodig hebben. -- 3 jul 2009 10:00 (UTC) Kheb er een paar opgezet, zou die weetjes dan ergens op de voorpagina kunnen zetten(met een skin) ? Heb geen idee hoe dat moet. -- 3 jul 2009 15:10 (UTC)